1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knot tying device and more specifically it relates to a stop knot tying device which aids with tying a stop knot bobber stop directly on a fishing line at any chosen location without the removal of any tackle to aide as a slip bobber stop knot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Slip bobber fishing has become increasingly popular over the last few years due to its success in fishing for various species of fish, such as crappie, perch and all other varieties of fish. A slip bobber allows for far more maneuverability while fishing and eases with casting while a line is rigged up with a hook, bait, lure and slip bobber.
When using a slip bobber, it is highly preferable that a stop knot be utilized to prevent the slip bobber from sliding for the entire length of the fishing line. The stop knot is generally positioned above the slip bobber, with the slip bobber being positioned between the stop knot and the hook to act as a desired stopping point for the slip bobber when coming in contact with the stop knot.
Tying a stop knot can be a frustrating and time-consuming task for one without experience tying hundreds or even thousands of such knots. Further, even experienced veterans can have difficulty efficiently tying stop knots due to the translucency and small diameter of fishing line and the frequent encounters with wet conditions when fishing.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved stop knot tying device which aids with tying a stop knot bobber stop directly on a fishing line at any chosen location without the removal of any tackle to aide as a slip bobber stop knot.